


Rosy Red Cheeks

by Minxx



Category: Adventure Time, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: Adventure Time References, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Adventure Time: Islands, Alternate Universe - Adventure Time Fusion, Bottom Prince Gumball, Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time), Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Smut, Top Marshall Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxx/pseuds/Minxx
Summary: During a party in the candy kingdom, Prince Gumball escapes to a basement below the castle to see his lover, Marshall Lee.
Relationships: Marshall Lee - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Rosy Red Cheeks

Gumball’s POV

The banquet hall was large, the walls painted in white. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, encrusted in diamonds that shimmered in the white light. Brown cushioned chairs were set around long mahogany tables with an array of different sweet foods arranged on them. At the extreme end of the table, was an orchestra, playing slow sweet music.

I stood in a corner, my gaze lingering on a young gummy boy playing the harp for a bit too long. His eyes were closed and his lips were pressed into a thin line as his fingers danced over the strings skillfully. 

I looked away from him, my eyes following the jelly waiters walking around the hall, their postures matching those of synchronized robots. They were dressed in black pants and white shirts with bow ties, one arm raised up, lifting a tray with glasses of golden juices on them and the other hanging at their backs. There were jelly waitresses too, in the same clothes and standing with the same posture.

I adjusted his mask and in doing so, took one quick glance at the phone in his hand. The message was bright green on the screen and the time was set in a corner.

“Basement library, right when the event starts.”

I sighed before hiding it away in my clothes. I had only three minutes left and so i stared at the door at the back of the hall, ignoring the thumping in my chest. Soon, the golden doors would fling open and the people would bust in. I guessed that was why i was asked to go the basement library right then. It would be the perfect time to make my escape and none of the princes and people attending the event would ever notice. They would assume i had work to do. I was the host after all.

A bell rang from outside the castle and the doors were pushed wide open. The first person to enter was lumpy space prince who drank chocolate from a blue cup. I began to walk away right then, as candy people flooded the hall.

I walked out of the hall through another exit- the one meant for the waiters and the waitresses. No one paid me any attention, why would they? I had a mask on and no one was expecting the prince to be there at that time.

The hallway stretched out in front of me. At the extreme end was a small wooden door. I jogged towards it quickly- pulling open the door and entering.

As i walked down the staircase, i listened for any sounds. It had been a while since anyone had come down to the basement. I could tell by the stuffy smell and the pitch black darkness that greeted me when i entered. The large basement was only illumunated in certain areas below the stairs by fiery torches that hung on the wall.

The basement was like a storage room, except nothing important was kept in the room. There were a bunch of empty wooden boxes stacked up so they were almost as tall as the walls and when I approached them, i saw him.

“You’re late”, Marshall lee said. He stood on one of the boxes, leaning against another by his right. I squinted his eyes to see him clearly and could only tell that he was dressed in a tuxedo.

“I tried to get here as fast as i could”, i said in a low tone.

Marshall stepped off the box and floated towards me. I could see him clearly now- dressed in a tuxedo, messy jet black hair and a black mask covering half of his face. His pale skin shone in the orange light.

Marshall shook his head, “this is obviously not my thing”, he said, “i’m only dressed up this way because i needed to blend in”, he added, “feels rather uncomfortable”

My heart dropped but i tried not to show it, “I think you look really nice”

He blinked, before floating closer towards the me. Then he leaned in so our faces were only inches away from each other.

“I think you look better”, he said softly.

I felt his face heat up and my gaze dropped to the ground. The thumping in my chest got louder. Marshall hissed loudly, drawing my attention.

“Is something wrong?”, i asked quickly, his tone etched with concern.

“Nothing, it’s just-”, Marshall paused, “-your cheeks are rosy red”

I froze, my lips parted as i watched him tilt his head and move closer. I could never get used to this particular sensation. When the edge of the Marshall’s teeth dug into my bubblegum cheeks, it stung a little but over time, I found that i liked the sensation and it was especially thrilling. My body felt hot and i decided to blame it on the stuffy basement as i closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him.

Marshall moved from one cheek to the next, low moans escaping his lips. I couldn’t help but think of a time when he appeared outside my window to sing a new song he wrote- “Bubblegum pink”, his new favorite color. I was blushing at the thought. He didn’t complain.

He pulled me closer to himself and the bulge that was now forming in his pants. A loud gasp escaped my lips when he grinded his waist against me and as Marshall released his teeth from the my cheeks- i noticed a smile played on his lips.

He pulled off his mask, dropping it to the floor and he did the same for me as well. Then he floated high up so his waist was now facing my face. I bit his lip nervously as my hands rose to pull down his pants.

Marshall already had an hard erection and he stroked it slowly with his hand once it was free, his gaze on my face.

“Are you nervous, prince?”, he asked. His voice made me feel gummy inside- more than usual.

“No”, I shook his head. I could tell he didn’t believe me help but i made all the thoughts in his head vanished once I stuck my tongue out of my mouth and licked his erection.

I licked all over before my hand came up to stroke his cock while i sucked his balls. As nervous as I usually got during moments like this, I loved the sounds that fell from Marshall’s lips. I could listen to them all day, like i would do to his favorite song.

I continued to work my tongue all over and soon, Marshall had his hands around my head, sticking his cock in my mouth and moving his hips forward and back. A low groan escaped from the back of his throat as he slowly worked up to a good rhythm.

I bobbed and held on to his waist for support as he felt cock hit the back of his throat. The music coming from above the basement- from the party drowned his moans. Soon, he pulled out of my mouth and swiftly flew down to spin me around and against the wall of empty boxes. He leaned in behind me, pulling down my pants slowly. 

He slid two fingers into my mouth, “suck”

My parted lips closed around his fingers, sucking gently as he stroked his dick slowly.

“Enough”, he said sternly. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed them along my behind, sticking his finger into my tight hole. I let out a loud moan as he slowly stroked in and out, placing my legs far apart to give him better access.

“Do you like that, prince?”, he asked. 

I nodded quickly, moaning in response to his pleasurable assault.

“Use your words Gumball”, he said sternly.

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, “yes, i like it”, i said, “don’t stop please”

He chuckled and continued to finger my ass while stroking my cock. I thought i was going to loose it and once he felt like that was enough, he took his fingers out slowly and replaced it with his dick.

He groaned as he entered me and warmth surged through my entire body.He stroked my cock faster as he began to move, going deeper with each thrust. He reached forward and placed his palm on the side of my head.

“Can you hear that Prince?”, he asked as the music from above got louder, “looks like you know how to throw a good party”

I whimpered, knowing i won’t last long again. He groaned as my ass squeezed his cock.

“Your people don’t know their prince is down here”, he whispered into my ear, “being my little gummy slut”

He stroked my dick faster and i moaned, refusing to control the movements my body made as i erupted all over the box. Incoherent words fell out of Marshall’s mouth but the last- i could hear.

“Gumball…”, he trailed in a weak voice as he emptied himself inside me. He gasped and shook, hugging me from behind and nuzzling his face into my neck.

When he calmed down, he chuckled, “you smell-”, he paused to catch his breath, “-so nice”

I smiled to myself, “thank you”

“I love you, my Gumball”

“I love you too, Marshall”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests and writing commissions are open!
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this fic, consider motivating my lazy ass by buying me a cup of coffee: https://ko-fi.com/minxx


End file.
